The Wonderland Rebellion
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Carter is the son of the famous Alice Liddell.Carter is eighteen when a young girl named White takes him to Wonderland,where a giant rebellion is going on.He is to be the Champion of the rebellion.But what about him and Chez falling in love? What then?


The Wonderland Rebellion

Prologue:

"Carter," Alice Liddell called from her hospital bed. Her son appeared at her side. "Honey..."

"...?" Carter Liddell-being the ever silent type- simply gave his mother a questioning look as he sat down on a chair, taking his mothers hands, dwarfing them in his own.

"Honey, we both know that I'll be leaving you soon."

"Don't say that," the boy said quietly, looking away as he felt tears prick in his eyes, even though he knew it was true. His mother had lung cancer, and so far no ways of curing it were affective.

"Carter, you can't deny the facts...But, once I'm gone, people will come for you. A specific person actually. But don't be alarmed. This person is for a good cause. I want you to help them in any way you can, alright?" Carter simply nodded. Alice smiled weakly, her heart rate starting to beat faster and faster. The green line spiked up and down rapidly. "Carter, the man who will come for you. The name of this person is White." Alice's heart was beating faster and faster yet. "I love you, baby." Her hand came up and stroked his cheek. His hand came up and held it there.

"I love you, too, mom." Carter could feel the tears in his eyes like a dam that was about to explode.

Suddenly, the rapid beeping turned into one long monotonus beep as his mother's beautiful green eyes fluttered close, never to open again. The green line that had moments before been jumping like a jack-rabbit was one one long, never ending green snake. The room was silent other than that death-bringing beep. Tears fell freely down Carters face, as he held his mothers cold hand to his cheek.

He was on his own now, just a seventeen year old boy. His father had left them just before the boy was born, and they had never seen him again. He and his single mother had been struggling just to get along and make the ends meet, so he had never had it all. And now his mother was dead. What was he going to do? A tear streaked down his cheek and onto his mother's cold face, her pale and elegent hand falling cold and limp.

His slouched back suddenly straightened, his ice blue eyes that he got from his father hard and frozen as their colour. He would no longer cry, not that he ever did anyway. He couldn't cry. No. It would make his mother unhappy to see him cry, wherever she was going to that place for the sweet angels in the sky.

Carter spun around in his chair, so he would not have to look at the frozen form of his mother, stuck in her thirties forever. He looked out into the darkened blackness of the night, the usually many stars hidden under a cape of clouds that parted only for the moon. Large drops of rain, the angels crying over his mother's departure, fell onto the sill of the window, just as he tears had fallen on his soul, clensing it as Alice would have said. He got up, walking over to the window, and opened it slightly. The air in the room was too warm, too suffocating for him. He couldn't breathe it felt like. He tried to take another breath, and then realized that he really _couldn't_ breathe. _Oh no. Oh, please God not yet...I can't die yet..._

And, as cheesy as I know it is, that's when he blacked out.

. . .

Carter snapped up in bed, his head reeling, his heart pounding in his throat, adrenaline pumping through his veins as though it was his blood itself. His hand cluched the spot over his heart, over the last place he had that would aways be only himself, only Carter. He threw his covers off his legs, with small difficulty since they were tangled up in the covers, but got them off none the less. He was too hot, even though he was only in semi-long, loose fitting boxers. Hey, it was the middle of summer, and summers were hot even in Duluth, Minnesota.

He tossed his gangly, long, lanky legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his long and lanky arms. A yawn of large porportions over took him as he walked over to the other end of his small room and threw open the curtains, looking up at the sky. _No wonder_, he thought to himself, remembering his dream of his mother's death, even though it had happened a year ago. The sky was overcast and raining, the exact same as it had been on the night of his mother's death. He could never sleep well when it was raining at night. It gave him nightmares.

He shrugged, thinking that since it was summer, he could sleep all day today. He had thought so wrong. But he doesn't know that yet. Please note that I said the word yet. He opened the door to his room, but as he did, he did it slowly, a sense of unease at the thing on the other side creeping over him. He opened the door. But, what was staring back suprised Carter. You would think that nothing suprises him, he being Alice Liddell's son and all. But you see, he had never been told about Wonderland, only about White. And so far, White had not come. Maybe his mom had just been having delusions, that was what he had come up with every time he thought about it.

Carter lightly pushed the mirror out of the way, as not to break it, he was not supersticious he just didn't want glass all over the hardwood floor. To his even greater suprise, it swung open like a door. The eightteen year old boy just shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. His he and his mom had been somewhat poor, so they lived in an apartment building, on the bottom floor. But no one lived above the boy, so he need not deal with the noise.

He sighed as he walked to the small kitchenette and began preparing himself the most fancy meal he could (i.e.-cereal), and sat down at the small table that could barely fit four people. He sat in simple silence, his mind blank as he ate. That's when he heard the _bang!_

He jumped up, nearly knowcking over the table, but knocking the chair over in the process. He grabbed the nearest usable weapon - a butcher knife - and ran to where he had heard the noise. And he gasped in suprise when he got there. Standing there was what must have been a thirteen year old girl, holding an AK 47.

"What the hell?" He yelled, for the girl was standing in front of his room, and the mirror which had acted like a door was now shattered. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am White," the girl said calmly, and Carter froze. Did she just say White? No, that couldn't have been it. That was impossible. This girl must be delusional, White was a myth made by his mother, only real in his dreams. But then he noticed what she looked like. Her below-shoulder length, straight hair was whiter than fresh snow, her right parted bangs that fell just past her jaw blacker than midnight out in the country. She was smallish, maybe five foot three, her build elegant, but slightly tense for all the calm she seemed. Her literally white eyes were covered with thin framed glasses. But there was one prominant feature. This girl had large, white rabbit ears.

"What the hell is up with your ears?" Carter asked the girl, feeling the urge to touch them to see if they were real. Then they twitched, and he knew that they were real.

"I am the daughter of the White Rabbit. He was part human. Thus, I look like a human, but am actually part rabbit. Now, we must leave. Chez will be expecting us back very soon, and will get and will be mad if kept waiting. And I also just smashed the Red Queen's portal. She will be furious and send guards, and we must be gone before then," White said, her voice void of all emotion. She grabbed the eightteen year old's hand and pulled him into the bedroom and to the large mirror by his bed.

"Wait. Just wait a second, all right? What you're telling me is that you are the daughter of the famous White Rabbit, from the Wonderland book, that you're taking me to she the Chesshire Cat, and the Red Queen has been spying on me?"

"Yeah. Bassically," White said, tugging harder on his hand. "We must go."

"Wait, no, I can't-" Carter began, but the rabbit girl wouldn't have it, and just pulled him _straight into the mirror_.

. . .

When Carter woke up, he heard people talking. He had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten there, when all the memories of the morning came crahing through his brain like a ton of bricks. The rabbit girl named White had finally come after a year, and had taken him to Wonderland without his permission.

"...The Big-headed Queen's looking glass was there? Are you serious?" An infamiliar voice snapped from a different room, but the boy felt like he had known that voice all his life. It was mysterious, hard, knowing, sly, and had an undertone of kindness.

"Yeah." Carter reconized White's voice, and got up from where he was laying. It was a small bed, in a medium sized bedroom. He walked through the door to a long hallway, and followed the voices until he reached a kitchen. Two girls where standing there. White and a girl he had never seen before. But she felt so familiar to him, almost like home.

The girl had shortish electric blue hair, with bangs that fell into luminecent green eyes. Her build was long and lanky, elegant and graceful. She seemed maybe five foot seven and maybe seventeen. Her face was flawless, with pale skin and pink, widely grinning lips. Two electric and navy blue ears poked out of her hair, and the name _Cheshire Cat_ popped into his head. Hmmmm...

But then the Cheshire Cat girl's eyes found his, and her grin widened, if so was possible. She motioned for him to come in, and he did. But, when he did so, the two girls started laughing. "What?" He asked. "What is so funny?"

"Umm...Well..." White began, as Cheshire Cat looked him up and down, stopping at his legs. Carter looked down, and for the first time in a while, bacame emarassed.

Because for the first time since the morning, he realized that he was wearing nothing but boxers.

**A/N: Hi there all! Thank you for reading this! So, the ending sucks, but what do you think of the beginging of Wonderland Rebbellion? I hope you like it. Please comment, because that is what is going to keep this story going! **


End file.
